Draco's Reprise
by Andysleeps
Summary: One shot fic unless wanted. Fluffiness. It all started out with a little walk down a cool Hogwarts dungeon...


Draco's Reprise A/N: Short, little D/G fluffiness one shot. Read. Review. Send me your wallets. Preserve Nature, pickle a squirrel. Save a tree, eat a beaver. But most importantly, review. *smiles cheekily* Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related belong to Rowling. Et al.  
  
Ginny was walking down a cool Hogwarts dungeon, heading back from her potions tutoring sessions. She wiped the unnecessary sweat of her brow and flicked her hair. Damn those dumb Hufflepuffs, she thought, make me tutor your complete idiocy early on a Saturday, why don't you!  
  
She sighed, looking down. Noticing that the shoelace on her sneaker was untied, she kneeled, putting her books down on the chilly stone ground, and began to tie. Just as she finished, she heard a soft noise from around the corner. Her hair flew from her face as she jerked her head up at the noise.  
  
Listening, she noticed that the noise was actually someone singing. A male voice was moving slowly away from her. Well, her naughty side kicked in, might as well see who that voice belongs to. With a flourish, she picked up her books, stuffed them in her bag, and hid both them behind the statue of "Grindila the Occasionally Chubby Potions Mistress"  
  
With that she set of at a fast paced walk, gradually turning into a slowly timed run. She ran up the stairs and kept following the noise. As she got closer, she noticed the soothing, melodic rhythm of the singer voice and song. She couldn't hear the words, but they sounded foreign.  
  
Hurriedly she followed the voice, and soon saw the creep of a cloak going out of a back door onto the Hogwarts Vegetable patch. As she skipped out the door, grinning madly like a child about to get a treat, she spied the cloak turn another corner onto the front grounds.  
  
Frustrated now, she sped up her pace. Soon, when she rounded the corner, she saw the person who was singing the soft song.  
  
There, sitting under a tree, calm as could be, was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin. Draco Malfoy the Death Eater' son. Draco Malfoy who was lazy sitting there, singing what seemed to be an old nursery rhyme. She leaned against the wall, smiling, waiting for him to see her.  
  
"I know I'm good looking, but honestly Weasley, do you have to stare?" Draco had said softly and teasingly, and Ginny jumped.  
  
She snarled at him as she landed, and the noise attracted his attention. He turned his head to her and watched her as she slowly sat down leaning against the wall, about 6 feet from the tree. "What where you singing?" she asked unabashedly. What do I have to lose? I could so use this against him. Her thoughts ran through her head, screaming to be noticed. Yet her eyes and focus still seemed glued on Draco.  
  
"Why are you asking?" He looked at her face, and raised a single pale eyebrow.  
  
"Just curious" with that Ginny gave him a wide cheesy smile.  
  
"Well, if you have to know. I was singing 'Girl of My Dreams', an old Italian folk-song. Anything else before I punish you? Your not supposed to be out here this time of year, remember?" An evil smirk graced his features. The Prefect badge on his lapel gleamed under the shadow of the tree.  
  
"Yeah, but us Prefects have rights, don't we?" She nearly laughed at how fast his smug smile dropped as she glimpsed the identical badge on her robes.  
  
With a growl he reluctantly admitted defeat. Giving her the once over, he picked up a delicate hand and patted the ground next to him. At that it was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow. He sighed exasperatedly at her.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there and stalk. Come here and sit."  
  
"Err...ok." Ginny reluctantly got up, walked over to his tree and sat down on his left, about a foot over. She glanced sideways at him, but he had returned to watching the grass in front of him. "So, why that song?" she tried to sound curious, ignoring completely that here she was basking in the morning sun with her brother's worst enemy.  
  
"Well, I only sing it when I'm happy. And today I am, so there." He looked around the grounds, the leaned his head on the trunk of their tree. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be following someone? Bad hair, ugly scar? Ring a bell?"  
  
"Why are you like that?"  
  
"Like what? Don't be cryptic, I hate that bull."  
  
"I meant why do you push everyone away? Didn't have to get all snippy."  
  
"I don't know, why do you care?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Congratulations, you succeeded." Ginny got up, frustrated, and walked back into the castle.  
  
3 hours later;  
  
Ginny was walking back from having tea at Hagrid's, and started for the front door of the castle, when she glimpsed her brother, Harry and Hermione step out of them. She immediately went into the other direction when she saw them. So don't want to talk to them toady, she thought, and headed of for the back door. As she neared the door, she noticed that Draco was still at their tree. She ignored him and walked straight towards the door.  
  
She heard a small voice behind her, and turned around. Draco had stood up and was standing a little while of. He took a small step towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry." His head dropped and he looked sad. He tilted his head up and looked at her sideways. "For everything I have ever done or ever will"  
  
Ginny smiled, and before she knew what was happening, she had walked over to him and hugged him. Draco had a shocked expression on his face, and pat her back awkwardly. He barely heard her say, "I'm glad", before she walked away.  
  
Staring after her, he smiled and walked into the door, whistling the same melodic tune.  
  
A/N: Ok, the song I made up. Sorry. I know there's not a lot of context behind some parts, but I want you to use your imagination. *Smiles* If you want, this can become a series. IF YOU WANT! So review and tell, or criticize, really. Doesn't matter to me. I just like reviews. :D Oh, if you decide you want a series, the writing will be better. 


End file.
